Jihoon Suka Hujan
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Usaha Soonyoung untuk bisa membuat Jihoon tidak hujan-hujanan. / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung


Title: Jihoon Suka Hujan

Character: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story Start!**

"Jihoon! Tunggu aku!"

Jihoon yang namanya terpanggil berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dari ujung koridor. 'Hanya Soonyoung' mungkin itu yang terlintas di pikirannya, jadi bukannya menunggu orang itu, Jihoon malah meninggalkannya. Dia kembali berjalan santai menuju jalan pulangnya yang tengah diguyur hujan.

"Ya! Lee Jihoon, berhenti!" teriak Soonyoung, orang yang memanggilnya tadi dengan terus berlari sambil membawa payung transparan miliknya.

Begitu bisa menyusul Jihoon, Soonyoung berjalan di samping Jihoon dan memayungi mereka berdua. Tapi detik selanjutnya malah Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung meminta menjauhinya dengan berteriak, "Jangan payungi aku!"

"Nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan."

"Percaya diri sekali. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kamu sakit, tapi selagi sehat kamu harus jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan malah hujan-hujanan."

"Cerewet!" Jihoon lalu mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Soonyoung.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi!" Soonyoung memperingatkan Jihoon ketika menyadari Jihoon semakin menjauh darinya.

"Ya sudah, jangan mengikutiku," kesal Jihoon, dia merasa momen indahnya bersama hujan terganggu karena Soonyoung terus berada di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Rumah kita kan searah."

Jihoon diam tak menanggapi. Masih kesal dan dalam hati dia mengumpat karena perkataan Soonyoung adalah fakta. Perjalanan pulang mereka akhirnya diisi diam dengan latar bunyi kecipak air yang menyentuh bumi dan sepatu mereka yang menapak di genangan air.

"Jihoon-ah, kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti kakak yang mengikuti adiknya yang sedang marah, ya," celetuk Soonyoung yang berjalan di belakang Jihoon. Menjaga jarak karena tahu diri bahwa dia membuat _mood_ Jihoon menjadi buruk.

"Aku bukan adikmu dan aku juga tidak marah padamu," jawaban Jihoon terdengar datar. Tapi sungguh dia tidak marah pada Soonyoung karena Soonyoung yang menyebalkan adalah makanan sehari-hari baginya. _Mood_ -nya sudah buruk sejak di sekolah, dia hanya butuh menenangkan diri bersama hujan.

"Tapi, orang-orang memandang kita seperti itu," jawab Soonyoung sambil celingukan tiap dia melewati halte yang hujan-hujan seperti ini penuh dengan orang berteduh.

"Tahu dari mana? Bicara dengan mereka saja tidak."

"Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya," jawab Soonyoung pelan dan dia semakin mendekati Jihoon.

"Abaikan."

Sekarang ganti Soonyoung yang tak menanggapi. Mengikuti instruksi Jihoon, jadilah dia berjalan di belakang Jihoon dalam diam.

"Jihoon-ah, aku takut." Baru diam sebentar tapi Soonyoung sudah bicara lagi. Sepertinya mulutnya gatal kalau tak bicara dan Jihoon mau-mau saja menanggapi. "Takut apa?" tanya Jihoon terus berjalan tanpa berbalik memandang Soonyoung.

"Dimarahi ibumu."

"Kenapa ibuku marah padamu?" tanya Jihoon lagi. Kali ini dia berhenti karena Soonyoung membawa tokoh lain dalam percakapan mereka, dan orang itu adalah ibunya sendiri. Punya urusan apa Soonyoung dan ibunya?

"Aku tadi sudah bilang ibumu kalau akan membawamu pulang dalam keadaan kering," jawab Soonyoung dengan nada cemas.

Tanpa sadar Jihoon menghela napas, lalu dia menjawab, "Pakai payung pun juga akan tetap basah, Soonyoung. Lihat saja sepatu dan celanamu."

"Oke, tidak terlalu basah."

"Kamu tahu bujukanmu tidak berguna. Aku sudah basah sejak tadi."

"Aku tadi kan sudah memintamu menungguku. Tapi, kamu jalan terus," protes Soonyoung.

"Sengaja. Lain kali jangan buat janji apa-apa dengan ibuku. Sekarang jangan mengikutiku, biarkan aku pulang sendiri. Ibuku tak akan marah padamu."

"Tapi-,"

"Jika tahu kita pulang bersama, ibuku akan memarahimu. Tapi kalau kamu pulang belakangan, aku bisa cari alasan."

"Tidak! Aku harus tanggung jawab."

"Terserah," jawab Jihoon tak peduli. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana sikap ibunya nanti. Sikap ibu Jihoon itu tak bisa ditebak karena sesuatu yang benar bisa jadi salah dan yang salah bisa jadi benar tergantung suasana hatinya.

"Ibu, aku pulang," salam Jihoon ketika membuka pintu. Lalu Jihoon melepas sepatunya dan akan berjalan masuk ketika ibunya berteriak dari dalam rumah, "Ya Tuhan, Jihoon! Berhenti!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon bingung. Dia kan hanya ingin masuk rumah.

"Kamu mau mengepel lantai? Ibu ambilkan handuk dulu," jawab Ibu Jihoon dan dengan segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Tak berapa lama ibu Jihoon kembali. "Ini. Cepat masuk!" perintah Ibu Jihoon sambil menyerahkan handuk. Jihoon lalu membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya dengan handuk. Berdiri di atas keset dan berjalan terseret mirip penguin masuk ke dalam rumah karena turut serta menyeret keset yang jadi pijakannya. Handuk di tubuhnya itu berfungsi menahan air di tubuhnya agar tidak terciprat ke mana-mana karena kalau tidak begitu dia harus mengepel lantai.

Soonyoung yang mengikuti Jihoon dari tadi diam mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Ibu Jihoon akhirnya bersuara, "Bibi, aku minta maaf tidak bisa membuat Jihoon untuk berhenti hujan-hujanan."

Terdengar hela napas sebelum Ibu Jihoon menjawab, "Bibi sudah lelah, Soonyoung. Anak itu memang tidak bisa diberitahu. Jangan merasa bersalah. Bibi minta maaf, pasti dia merepotkanmu."

"Jihoon tidak merepotkan. Aku akan cari cara agar dia tidak hujan-hujanan lagi."

"Jangan berusaha terlalu keras," kata Ibu Jihoon mengingatkan. Soonyoung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Masuklah, kamu bisa istirahat di sini dulu sampai hujan reda," lanjut Ibu Jihoon.

"Tidak perlu, aku langsung pulang saja. Permisi."

"Hati-hati."

 **END**

* * *

Hujan selalu membuat saya mengingat masa lalu, waktu saya masih jadi anak sekolahan. Saya suka hujan, paling susah disuruh pakai jas hujan. Selama itu bukan hari Senin dan Rabu, saya lebih memilih main hujan. Jarak sekolah ke rumah cuma 15 menit perjalanan, dan itu tidak cukup untuk membuat saya sakit. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?

Sebenarnya saya bukan orang yang gila review, hanya saja selain tau pendapat orang lain tentang cerita saya, saya juga berharap bisa ngobrol dengan siapa pun lewat pm. Dan itu diawali dengan saya balas review kalian, kalau ada yang review. Itu juga kalau punya akun, yang nggak saya cuma bisa balas review kalau saya bikin cerita berchapter.

Terima kasih sudah sempat mampir di sini. Ada bonus sedikit untuk kalian.

* * *

 **BONUS**

Hari ini hujan kembali turun, Jihoon menuju lokernya untuk mengambil baju ganti. Besok seragamnya masih harus dipakai, jadilah tadi dia bawa baju ganti. Tapi ketika dia membuka lokernya, dia hanya menemukan sebuah jas hujan biru transparan dan satu payung. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara ultrasonik dari seorang Lee Jihoon, "KWON SOONYOUNG!"

* * *

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

170916


End file.
